


Hotter Than Hell (I Am An Animal With You)

by melancholymango



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Basically RIP Lance's ass, But he loves it dont worry, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dragon Keith (Voltron), Dragons Have Two Dicks, Human Lance (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Keith doesn't know how to be gentle, M/M, Monsterfucking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Powerbottom Lance (Voltron), Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Kink, Submission, but he tries to make up for it after xoxo, not a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholymango/pseuds/melancholymango
Summary: Dragon shifter Keith. He's a smug bastard, maybe erring on the side of being arrogant, but charming. He's used to getting what he wants. Plays people like a fiddle, a smirk here, a dark chuckle there. He knows he's hot. He's a fucking dragon, come on. Top of the food chain, baby.And then he meets Lance. He's got the mouth of a sailor, the beauty of a siren, and when he places that beer down in front of Keith with a snooty little huff... Keith just grins. Devilish in nature. He knows. He knows he's gonna take this sexy bartender home tonight.





	Hotter Than Hell (I Am An Animal With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Gee, Lance, how come your man lets you eat TWO wieners?

Dragon shifter Keith. He's a smug bastard, maybe erring on the side of being arrogant, but charming. He's used to getting what he wants. Plays people like a fiddle, a smirk here, a dark chuckle there. He knows he's hot. He's a fucking dragon, come on. Top of the food chain, baby.

He's good in bed. He's been told many an occasion, so many times in fact that it's maybe gone to his head a little.

See, one of the greatest perks of being a dragon? He gets to have double the fun. He has two cocks, side by side, both massive.

It's something else when he undresses in front of a new partner for the first time, watching them flip between impressed and intimidated, horny and maybe a little bit scared. It's a power trip for him and he gets off on it. And before long they're screaming for more anyway.

But in all his years of sleeping around and going through partner after partner, no one has ever even attempted to take both of his cocks at once. With good reason! It's not that Keith would expect anyone to, it's just... always been a fantasy. In the back of his mind.

And then he meets Lance. He's got the mouth of a sailor, the beauty of a siren, and when he places that beer down in front of Keith with a snooty little huff... Keith just grins. Devilish in nature. He knows. He knows he's gonna take this sexy bartender home tonight.

Things don't go to plan. Keith turns up the charm to an eleven, stays sitting at the bar until closing time just desperately looking for his in, his chance to talk to Lance. But every time he tries, it doesn’t land right. Nothing he says gets Lance to spare him a second glance.

And okay, at that point maybe he takes it a little bit personal. His competitive streak is a mean one and he's never had anyone reject him like that before. Totally snubbed. Like he wasn't worth looking at.

Keith knows he was the hottest guy in the bar that night. He knows!

\--

After that, he becomes a regular. He sits at the bar every single night, sometimes taking strangers home when they would approach him first, but mostly just waiting on Lance to look at him instead of through him.

Weeks pass him by with no progress. He won't give up though.

"You know, if you're not buying anything and you're not talking to anyone, it's kind of useless for you to be here." It's the first time Lance has ever tried to initiate a conversation. The bar is mostly empty. It's late. It's Keith's chance!

"I just come to admire the view." It's stupid. Cheesier than he would normally dare to try, but he feels like he knows Lance at this point after seeing him interact with all the patrons. And, much to his annoyance, he'd seen Lance try to flirt with people. Lance liked cheesy. He came on strong and goofy, charming with how stupidly romantic he was. Keith was a little bit more… blunt, about his desires.

It got him what he wanted in the end anyway, so what was the problem? It made sense to get straight to the point, either they felt the same way or they didn’t. It made sense to flash sharp fangs and draw his voice low and sensual, whisper filthy things to men and women he’d only just met. 

And yet here he is, confused and out of his element, desperately trying to appeal to this guy. He’s never had to chase after anyone before, he either gets what he wants right away or gives up just as fast. He kind of likes this building tension.

Apparently, Lance didn’t like cheesy when it was coming from Keith. 

Well, he didn't like it in the desired way. He didn't immediately spread himself out on the bar, begging to be ravaged. He didn’t give in and admit it's all been a front, that he was just playing hard to get. 

He did laugh, though. Bright and airy. Genuinely amused.

And it was beautiful.

\--

Things shift a little bit between them after that night. They start talking when the bar is empty and Lance has nothing to keep himself busy with. He wanders over and leans across the bar beside Keith, whispering the nightly gossip. Keith eats the attention up like a man starved.

A few weeks later and Keith would tentatively call them friends now. They don't hang out outside the bar, but Lance always greets him and treats him special, free beers or nachos appearing in front of him when he least expects it. He knows he's more than just a regular.

And when someone comes into the bar and starts flirting with Lance like their life depends on it, Keith notices Lance flirts back. But its good natured. Friendly. Not going anywhere. A pity flirt. And those familiar blue eyes look to where Keith is sitting the whole time.

\--

They're friends. Keith is sure of it. He's starting to forget about his original goal of getting into Lances pants entirely, just happy to have someone in his life again. He'd been drifting aimlessly, hollow hook ups his only social interaction, for so so long. He missed this.

That's why it catches him totally off guard when it happens. It's 4am. Closing time. He's not sure when he started waiting around to make sure Lance got to his car safely, but that's what he's doing. He watched too many untrustworthy men come onto Lance to not feel protective now.

He's leaning against the wall, staring up at the night sky as Lance locks the doors to the bar. Lance breaks the silence with a terribly long sigh, like he's simply exhausted.

"You win. I'll let you fuck me."

Keith chokes on his own saliva.

"I never asked you to." Keith points out, maybe a little bit offended even though he would never admit it. He doesn't want it to happen like this, out of pity.

"So, you don't want to sleep with me now that you know more about me than what my ass looks like in denim shorts? That’s a little bit vain of you, Keith."

“I did not say that. We’re friends! I’m trying to be a good friend! Since when do you want anything like that from me anyway?” Keith stumbles after Lance, who keeps going about closing up as if they aren't having a relationship altering convo. 

Lance bends over to toss out the trash and Keith's eyes fall to said ass out of habit. Contemplative. Is it worth risking what they have?

Long tan legs, shiny and smooth as silk. Thick thighs that would feel so fucking good caged around him, pulling him closer, deeper, harder. The round curve of his ass cheeks, just barely visible under the fraying denim, begging to be grabbed and spanked red.

Keith bit his lip. His cocks were stirring to attention in his jeans. God, what he would give to slide home between those cheeks, to hear Lance cry out his name in lust as he was filled. He would fuck him so hard, show him what he was missing. Make him beg. Make him cry.

Keith wondered if Lance knew. If he had any idea. Not many humans met a dragon in their lifetime, let alone fucked one. Maybe he'd drop his pants and Lance would immediately get on his knees, desperate to service two cocks at once. What a pretty picture he'd make, mouth stuffed.

"Keith? Stare at my ass any harder and you might burn holes in it."

"Okay. I want to fuck you." Keith said, confident about that. He stepped closer, slotting his crotch against Lance's backside and starting a filthy grind.

"I didn't mean right now against the dumpster, Keith!"

"Why not?" Keith hissed, wanting nothing more than to tear their clothes off and fuck Lance hard, where anyone could see. 

He wanted them to see.

Wanted them to see as Lance submitted to him. Wanted them to know that he'd finally earned it. The right to fuck him.

"Be patient."

"Can't. Want you." Keith grunted.

"You can have me, but only if you're patient. This Friday. I'll take the night off if you promise to take me somewhere nice for dinner. Then, if you're a really good boy, I'll let you have dessert."

\--

Friday rolls around and Keith is so nervous he feels like he's losing his mind. He's never been nervous for a date before. Never. He's never had any hopes beyond getting into someone's pants and he was pretty much guaranteed that with whoever he wanted. No, this feels different.

Keith gets there at the time they agreed on and Lance isn't there. He waits. The waiter asks him more than once if he's ready to order and he keeps putting it off. Lance wouldn't stand him up. Why would he do that? oh God what if he realized this whole thing was a mistake and he-

"Sorry I'm late. I got a little bit distracted and totally lost track of time. I hope you weren't waiting too long. Did you order yet?" 

Lance slides into the seat across from him with an apologetic smile, hair a tousled mess from the wind outside, a blush high on his cheeks.

He's so pretty. Keith feels at a loss for words for a long moment. He pulls it together enough to shake his head and clear his throat though, handing lance the menu he'd been given when he first arrived.

"Wanted to wait for you."

"Aw, what a gentleman you are."

Lance's words fucking haunt him. The promise of what's to come if he's a really good boy. He doesn't even know what the fuck that means, only that he wants to be. He wants to meet Lances expectations and blow them out of the water. He doesn't even care if it earns him sex.

The meal is delicious. Lance fawns over every complimentary breadstick and glass of wine they're offered. Keith didn't fucking come to play, he made reservations at the most expensive restaurant he could think of, had to beg to get them on such short notice. Totally worth it.

The waiter comes back as they're finishing up, a kind smile on his face as he surveys the damage. 

"So, are we thinking about dessert yet, boys?"

And if Keith wasn't thinking about it before he definitely is now. He looks toward Lance a little helplessly, longing plain as day.

"No, I think this will be everything for tonight. Thank you, though." Lance flashes the waiter that dazzling smile and then the two of them are alone again. Lance looks at him, resting his chin in his palm. "You wanna get outta here, hot stuff?"

Yes! Yes. God, yes.

\--

Lance drives Keith back to his place, dark and handsome behind the wheel of some classic car Keith doesn't give a shit about because he's a dragon and normally he flies everywhere. Lance makes it work though, eyes fixed in concentration on the road ahead, humming to the radio.

Keith nearly jumps out of his skin when Lances hand lands on his leg, inching up into thigh territory right away. Keith stares dumbly down at it, heart hammering away. He's already getting hard just from sheer anticipation and he isn't sure he wants Lance to realize just yet.

See, the whole having two dicks thing had always seemed like a trump card before. If people liked it then they really liked it, if they didn't then they could hit the road fast and Keith could find a replacement just as easy. With Lance, he found himself feeling oddly nervous.

But Lance's hand keeps wandering and Keith is way too turned on to ask him to stop, doesn’t really want him to anyway. So he sits there, fangs fucking carving out a path in his bottom lip as he bites down on it, Lance's hand gripping one of his cocks through his pants.

"So hard already. Look at you, Keith. You excited to finally get what you want? You've been thinking about this a long time, haven't you? Do you touch yourself to thoughts of getting to be inside of me? Want to fuck me so badly, don't you? You'd even beg if I told you to, right?"

"Yes." Keith doesn't even recognize his own voice, drawn out and needy with lust. He's never had someone come onto him like this. So much confidence.

Internally, he's fighting a war with his dominant nature. Externally, he's twitching against Lance's hand.

He's a dragon. No one comes strolling up to him and takes the lead, no one has enough confidence to try and challenge him for the role of the most dominant one in the room at any given second. Lance is just fucking taking him apart though. He thinks he might come like this.

His other cock is drooling uselessly against his hip, so hard it fucking hurts and Keith just wants to fucking touch himself. But he waits, and is rewarded with a whole lot of nothing. Lances hand is gone as quickly as it appeared and he's back to concentrating on driving.

"Wh-"

"Not here. I don't trust you to not go all feral when I get you off."

"What's that even supposed to mean?"

"Just one orgasm isn't exactly gonna satisfy you, it?" Lance asks plainly, glancing over at him with an annoyed pinch to his eyebrows the more Keith whines.

And hm. Well. He isn't wrong. But Keith can't wrap his head around if he's trying to say something about Keith's greedy personality or if he... knows something. Is it possible he felt both cocks while he was touching Keith? How else could he know?

Keith ponders the whole drive.

Lance's house is nice. Keith doesn't get to admire it much while he's being kissed and groped at and rocked against the whole way to the door... But it's nice. 

They're making out against the open door and Lance has got a hand on him again. The other cock this time, of course.

He's getting Keith pent up and horny a second time around, and at this point he's not gonna be able to last with either one when he finally gets the chance to fuck Lance. He's so keyed up, it's like Lance knows exactly how much to push him before conveniently switching positions.

Every position switch, very location switch, as they slowly move through the house to the bedroom... Lance grabs a different cock each fucking time. Back and forth. One and then the other. Just enough to reach the very edge of orgasm and then the attention is on the other one.

Keith could scream. 

As it is, he whimpers and babbles into Lances collarbones. He bites at the skin there, long past the point of being gentle. He just wants to fucking grab Lance and slam him against the nearest surface. Take him exactly how he wants, on his terms.

"Come on." Lance laughs upon seeing the frustrated scowl on his face, hearing the annoyed growl when Lance goes to pull away.

He's so close. So fucking close. There's two matching wet spots on either side of the seam of his pants and it would be funny if he wasn't so annoyed.

They finally make it to the bedroom without stopping along the way. He lingers in the doorway while Lance makes himself at home. He lefts his shirt over his head, drops his pants, and climbs into the bed. He looks back for Keith then, finger crooking in a "come hither" gesture.

"Ditch the clothes." Lance tells him as he approaches, eyes dark. 

Keith pauses in the middle of the room. His earlier nerves amounting again, anxiety growing once his shirt is off and his hands rest on his waistband. 

Let's be real, his underwear leave nothing to the imagination.

Keith drops his pants quickly, trying to call on some of the smugness he's usually feeling right about now. He looks up at Lance, peeling his underwear down his thighs too because why go halfway? 

Lance stares. And it's immediately a good reaction. Dark lust blown gaze.

"I have two." Keith purrs, not entirely unlike he might with any other hookup now that he's gaining confidence. Lance looks up at him, gives him an exasperated eye roll. 

"What? You want a congratulatory cookie? Get over here and put them to use, dumbass."

And okay, well, he was pretty quick to brush that off all things considered. Usually even the humans that are INTO IT need at least a moment to comprehend what they're working with.

Keith settles on the edge of the bed. Feeling indescribably flustered. Unfamiliar territory again. That seemed to be a common scenario with Lance. He was just so different, from everyone Keith had ever been with before this.

Without the layers of clothing between them, the first touch of Lance's hand to his cock has Keith jolting. He immediately fucks up into Lance's fist, a full body shudder trembling through him. Lance just waits until Keith lowers himself back to the mattress before continuing.

He grabs a cock with each hand, spitting on the already slick flesh to aid the movement. He works both of Keith's cocks in unison, unforgiving in the way he handles them. He flicks his wrists just right in the upstrokes, squeezes around the bases exactly how Keith likes it.

Then, with a devious little smirk, he presses the pads of his thumbs to where Keith is leaking pre-cum on both cocks. Lance presses against the slits harshly, rubbing his thumb over the most sensitive parts of Keith, sweet fucking torture. 

He tips his head back and nearly roars

Lance goes back to jerking them then, leaning in to give little kitten licks to the head of each cock. He services one, tongue rolling around the head, testing the weight of it in his mouth. Then he moves to the other. His hands never stop moving over his shafts the whole time.

"Fuck, you're good at this." Keith is trembling like a leaf in a storm, claws out and flexing rhythmically against the bed sheets. He's pretty sure he hears fabric tear. He doesn't care right now. Not when Lance is touching him like that, slick and wet and just tight enough to-

"Seriously? Are you trying to come again? You talked such big game for fucking weeks when you first met me, all the ways you were gonna fuck me. And now you can't even handle a handie? Dude, if this is all you wanted we could have done it in a bar bathroom stall."

Keith riles easily. He huffs out a heavy, smoky exhale. His eyes narrow into something predatory and angry. He grips Lances hair, pulling him downward. Lance doesn’t even resist. 

"No one's ever been this good at multitasking before, okay? It feels good. It's a compliment."

He all but jams one of his cocks into Lance's mouth, watching pretty pink lips stretch obscenely around it the further down they sink. Lance's eyelashes flutter, and when he moans around the cock in his mouth Keith nearly loses it all over again. 

But... he has a point to prove.

He lets Lance pull off, watches him wipe the spit from his chin. He eyes Keith with an indignant glare. 

"It would feel like more of a compliment if I didn't spend hours preparing for a dragon to actually FUCK me. You have any idea how much lube it takes to prepare for that?"

"Just let me get off with one, then I'll fuck you with the other. It's not that complicated, it will take the edge off and I'll be able to hold it together better when I-"

"And what if I want both?"

"What?"

Lance sighs. 

"I said I'd never date another dragon. I didn't miss the attitude problems. I didn't miss going through a bottle of lube a night. But dear fucking god, I missed having this. I want it, Keith, want to feel you stretch me open with both your cocks at once. Please."

Keith is equal parts confused and hornier than he's ever been in his life at the mere idea of someone bringing his guilty fantasy to life. Lance has to be joking. He can't actually realize what he's asking for here.

"You've... you've done this before?"

"Keith. Come on. I'm sure you've heard me talk about my ex to everyone at the bar. The real jerk who broke my heart?"

"Yeah, and?"

"I told you this! He was a dragon!"

Oh.

Suddenly Keith regretted paying more attention to Lance's ass than his words in the beginning. It was all clicking into place. Why Lance had been so skeptical of him, why he'd hardly flinched when he saw Keith's two massive cocks, why he knew exactly how to get him off-

"Keith, come on, don’t freak out on me now. I'm over him. It was a messy breakup and I kinda held a grudge toward dragons afterward. You are all so full of yourselves, it was hard to look at you first and not see him. But you're so different. You're funny, kind, so attentive… I can tell you really care about me and I... really care about you. At the risk of ruining the mood here, I can really see something good between us. I wanna see where this goes. What do you think?"

But Keith is hardly listening. He's fixated on something Lance had let slip. His heart is racing, cocks twitching.

"How would they even fit?" He blurts it out without thinking, revealing where his thoughts are at. Lance pauses, confused for a fleeting moment and then he smiles.

"I could show you, baby. Would you like that? Like to have both your cocks inside me at once? Stuff me so full and deep that everyone will know I'm yours? I can show you, but you can't come yet. Not until you're inside me, okay?"

Keith nods like he isn't already on the verge of coming from Lance's words alone.

He watches with fascination as Lance leans back against the bed and slides his boxers off. His eyes drink in the new sights, the shine of lube on Lances thighs, the pretty curve of his cock.

And then Lance spreads his legs wide and all bets are off the table, Keith's brain barreling straight into feral horny mode (tm) because Lance already had something inside of himself. His rim stretched obscenely around the plug, a single sparkling jewel adorning the base.

And what a fucking treasure it was. 

"What the hell is that?"

"Mm, fuck." Lance had started to ease it out of himself, but he pushes the toy back in at the sound of Keith's gravelly voice. "Had to keep myself stretched for you. Why do you think I was late to dinner?"

Keith is an apex predator and he's about ready to fucking pounce. Lance is smiling up at him with this bashful grin, feigning innocence even as he fucks silicone in and out of his greedy hole, the slick squelch of lube filling the room.

That was going to be Keith soon.

Keith is on him in a second, his restraint snapping like a well worn elastic. His hands grab for Lances thighs like he's longed to so many times before, claws digging in unintentionally deep as he spreads them as wide as Lances lithe body allows. 

He's about to apologize, but…

Lance has his head thrown back and the moans spilling past his pretty pink lips are anything but pained. Keith stares, wide-eyed.

"Fuck, yes! Just like that, baby, be as rough as you want with me. Don't hold back. Have your fucking way with me. I needed this. Need you so badly."

Keith has never been a particularly gentle lover, it was sort of implied when you fell into bed with a dragon you were gonna come out with a few bruises and bitemarks. 

But Keith has never had a partner know the extent of the damage he can do and still _ encourage _ it.

"You mean that?" Keith asks, fingers flexing against Lances thighs and digging his claws into the same places. Lance is practically drooling as he nods his head. Keith notices he's trying to force his legs closed again, but only to rub himself on them in search of friction.

"Keith, as much as I admire the gentlemanly act, I know you don't want to do this slow and caring. I've been thinking about exactly how I want you to fuck me since the moment I first saw you. Nothing about how this is gonna go down between us should be gentle."

"What if I hurt you?"

"Then I'll get myself off in the mirror tomorrow looking at the marks you left on me, what do you fucking think? You think I'm asking for this for your benefit? I want it. I want you, anyway you wanna give it. I want to feel where you touched me for days."

Good god, it's not like he needs to ask Lance to be any clearer than he already is. Lance has always had a filthy mouth, and he's always been loud, Keith should have expected that to transfer into the bedroom. It still catches him off guard.

"You're shameless."

"Worth it if it gets me split open on those giant dragon cocks." Lance is half joking at this point, lips curled in a teasing little grin that Keith just feels compelled to wipe off his face. Sure, Lance caught him off guard at the beginning, but Keith is regaining his footing.

Lance is right, Keith did talk an awfully big game in the beginning. He was filthy with it, the dirty jokes and the smooth one liners. At the time Lance had given him nothing more than an eye roll or a passing smile in reaction, but its clear now that Lance had listened. Closely.

"All you had to do was ask for it, sweetheart." Keith chuckles.

He leans in, fangs tracing the column of Lance's throat. His claws are moving now, scraping up and down the inside of brown thighs. His tail flicks behind him, like when he's hunting and ready to go in for the kill.

Lance tenses beneath him, heart hammering. Like he knows. Knows the exact moment the beast within makes an appearance and starts calling the shots. 

Maybe he does know, maybe he's been pinned just like this by another, staring danger in the eyes and ready to be devoured by it.

Something possessive and hungry boils up in Keith at the thought. 

"Gonna make you forget his name. I will take care of you. You're mine now. Mine. I'll fuck you so hard and so often, your insides will hold the shape of my cocks permanently. You won't even need a plug."

Lance keens. He cries out like he's dying for it, a broken sob tearing from his throat when Keith grabs the base of the toy and pulls it out hastily. Lance tries to close his legs again, feeling empty and shy about being spread open on display. Keith pins his legs to the mattress.

"Keep them there. I wanna see you. Wanna see where you're gonna take my cocks." Keith presses three fingers into Lance carelessly and is met with no resistance. He smirks. "Is it here, baby? You're so wet, dripping on the sheets. That toy was big, you think you're ready for me?

Lance squeezes his eyes shut and nods rapidly, reaching up to wind his fingers through Keith's hair and pull him in. Keith grunts. He traces Lances lips with a forked tongue, and they open in a moan. So responsive. So willing. So ready for anything Keith is willing to give.

He lines up one of his cocks with Lance's entrance, pink and puffy already, so loose he slides in at just the right angle to have Lance writhing against him. He breaks off from the kiss to cry out, nails digging into Keith's back and grabbing at the base of his wings and OH-

At first, Keith tries to play it off as relief from finally being inside of Lance. But he knows that isn't all there is to the way his cock is practically pulsing inside. He hasn't even moved yet and he's ready to bust, spill right where he is deep inside of Lance.

He starts up a steady rhythm right away. The slide is fucking heavenly, Lance's body hugging every inch of his cock. He fucks forward in short hurried thrusts, no matter how he tries to pace himself. He can't. All he knows is now, now, now.

Each time he sinks in all the way, Lance's grabby hands reach for his wings and pull on them, like he has any right to, like he owns them, like he KNOWS Keith is gonna like it and he doesn't have a single doubt about it. 

… Keith does like it. No one’s ever touched him there.

One cock is buried so deep inside Lance he has to wonder if the toy was this long, or if he's working him open even further. 

The other cock rutting uselessly against Lance's taint, hitting the back of his balls on every forward thrust. It's messy. So messy.

And yet the part that Keith is fixated on, mesmerized by, is Lance's fingers pulling and rubbing at his wings. Blunt nails scratching scales.

Keith is willing to bet this is another one of the many things Lance had learned with his ex.

Keith growls again. Jealousy flaring.

Before he even has time to think it over, he's grabbing his second cock and lining it up. It feels heavenly already, just feeling Lance's hole twitch against the tip of his second cock, the other still buried in velvet heat. Before he gets the chance to push inside, Lance comes.

It happens out of nowhere, as far as Keith is concerned. He was hardly even moving against him, any stimulation he was getting was accidental. But the way his body starts flexing and milking Keith for all he's worth, pulling him deeper, is very telling. 

Keith quirks a brow.

"You're such an idiot. You were just gonna fucking shove the second one in just like the first? God. It would have hurt so much. Let me get the lube, let me-"

"You came to the thought of that?"

"Yeah. You were just... gonna use me like a fucking fleshlight. Fuck. Jesus."

"I got a little caught up in the moment." Keith admits, shuddering as Lance runs a lube-covered hand over his second cock. He jerks him off sloppily, so turned on he's lost that practiced skill from before. 

"Go slow at first so you can go harder and faster later. Patience."

Keith nods firmly. Responsible. Attentive. Caring. He wants this to be more than a one time thing so he has to make it good for-

Lance guides the head of his other cock in, grip like steel around the shaft, forcing Keith to go slow. It seems like overkill... until it doesn't.

Because the very second both of his cocks are crammed into the same tight, wet, heat... Keith forgets his name, much less that he's supposed to go slow. 

He immediately tries to fuck forward into that feeling, that ecstasy, euphoria so close he can taste it if he could only-

"Keith! It feels, fuck, so good. But I need you to calm down, I've only got the tip in and the rest is where it gets tricky."

Lance is so smart. So pretty. 

Keith continues trying to hump into him, teeth sinking into his shoulder and staying there. Mine, mine, mine, mine-

It's awakened something inside of him. Triggered some dormant instincts from his dragon ancestors probably, back when they were pure blooded rather than shifters. They probably used both their cocks at once every time they had sex. This was probably normal for them.

Normal is the last word Keith would use to describe this. He has never felt so desperate in his life. He's been horny, this is something else. 

It's beyond him, it's every part of himself reduced to a simple primal need to get off, to come deep inside Lance and breed him.

"Keith!" Lance is pleading with him at this point, hand trembling around Keith's cock as he tries to hold him back. But Keith only gives a pitiful whine in response, eyes blown out with lust to an inhuman extent as they find Lance's blue ones in the darkness. Lance sighs.

"You haven't done this before, have you? Answer me. With words."

"N-No. It's so much, Lance. So much all at once. It's never felt like this before. I can't help it. I just need to have you, I feel like I'll die if I can't fuck you right now."

"Dragons are so dramatic."

Lance doesn't look annoyed anymore though, he's smiling and he looks so impossibly fond. 

Keith can't help but grin back at him, only tasting blood belatedly. He'd definitely bitten Lance's shoulder when he first breached that tight ring of muscle. He flushes.

"My ex-" Lance pauses to fucking scream as Keith pushes in another inch, an irritated growl following. "Keith! I was just trying to say that I wasn't his first, when we did this! He had a lot of experience before me. He was so good at controlling himself, I didn't realize-"

Keith is losing focus now. It's hard to concentrate on anything that isn't his cocks, pressed flush against each other inside such a tight space, searing pleasure shooting through them. If he could only get further inside. Deeper, he needs to be deeper. As deep as he can get.

"Lance, I... I can't." Keith looks up at him with guilt in his eyes, even as he reaches down to try and claw at Lances hand because he/needs it off/. Needs it off so he can go deeper and harder and -

"I know, baby. It's okay."

Lance lets go on his own.

Keith is seated fully inside of him within seconds, thighs hitting the curve of his ass with a slap of force. 

Lance, for his part, takes it like a champ. He grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut, bearing down on the intrusion. Keith is leaking so much pre-cum it's obscene.

Keith has the fleeting thought that he really should use his words again, check that Lance is okay. But all that comes out is a whimper, as he starts to fuck into him without anything in his way. His hips rock against Lance's so hard the bed shakes, hitting the wall each thrust.

"You are-" Lance pauses to moan, "so lucky you're doing this with a masochist. You're gonna carry me around tomorrow, you hear me? I already took the day off work but I might need three or more after th-"

Keith drills both dicks into his prostate and Lance shuts up real quick.

Now that he's got the angle, Keith is unforgiving with how he abuses it to his advantage. Lance is looking less ad less disgruntled, and more like he was made to submit for Keith to fuck his cocks inside of him.

Lance has his arms under both his own thighs, holding them up and open.

"Ah! Keith! Right there, right there!"

"So good! Fuck, Keith, you're fucking me so good. I love this. I love your cocks. I love-" 

"Keith, why are you slowing down, why are y-" Lance has started to sit up. Keith pushes him down and pins him against the mattress.

His hands are everywhere, all over Lance's body until his whole torso is just scratches. Every inch of it is marked and mauled. Keith admires it with dark eyes. He grips Lance's hips, pulls out and flips him over in one smooth movement, then mounts him from behind. He hunches over Lances back, wings folding around them, his tail gripping Lances thigh as a third support. 

His hips are flexing in overtime because he finally found it, the angle that takes him as deep as possible. His cocks feel heavier, heavy and full, and he wants to come.

He wants to come here, at the center of Lance's core. He wants to spill inside of him and paint his walls white. He wants to claim him so no other dragon will dare to take what's rightfully his. He wants Lance choking and gagging on his cocks all the time from now on. He _ wants _.

"Keith, oh my god! 'M gonna come again, I'm sorry, I can't hold on." It's clear that Lance had been trying to, for Keith's sake. He's shaking on his hands and knees. 

Keith is close too. But he can't express it in any way other than battering Lance's prostate with his cocks.

But oh, when Lance finally comes its perfect. Keith is buried deep inside of him when Lance locks up so tight around him he couldn’t pull back out even if he tried. He doesn’t try. Instead, he presses forward harder, bearing his full weight against Lance in an effort to go deeper.

Keith comes with both cocks at once. He comes so hard he nearly blacks out. He comes and Lance's greedy body milks him for every last drop. His cocks twitch and pulse inside of Lance the entire time, so big there's no way he can't feel them.

It lasts so long he feels like it's never going to end. More than once Lance tries to get him to pull out, but Keith scratches or growls at him in warning and he stays put. Keith is still filling him inside and it would be rude not to take everything he's being offered.

Keith hates the very idea of it. He wants Lance to take all of his seed, wants it inside of him at all times from now on, marking his territory.

He wants Lance so full of cum that his stomach is round with it. So full that when he wears those denim shorts they're soaked through.

Ten minutes later and he's finally starting to come down, he thinks. He is calming down slowly as time passes by. He’s taken to combing Lance’s hair back, licking the wounds he’d inflicted, muttering apologies and praise. Lance is adorably out of it, asleep save for the odd grumble of complaint when Keith’s tongue drags over a particularly sore scrape. Though, even in his sleep, his ass is still in the air like a good boy.

When Keith finally does pull out, he immediately scrambles to grab the plug from before and push it inside. Captivated by the sight of his seed spilling out as much as he was annoyed. He sits there riveted, toying with the plug in Lance's ass, listening to the wetness inside. He wants to shove the plug in and keep it there, make Lance walk around with all of his cum inside of him for _ days _.

Lance stirs a couple minutes later and crushes all of Keith’s filthy hopes and dreams when he demands to be carried to the bath. He’s grabby and pouty, there are tear stains crusted to his face and his makeup is smudged into something almost clown-like. He’s far too tired to be insecure, though. And Keith is far too smitten to find it anything but fucking heart-wrenchingly adorable. 

Keith gives in easily, ever so carefully cleaning Lance up and being more gentle than he's ever known how to be. He wants to learn though. For Lance.

\--

Lance wakes up alone the next morning and he immediately feels like crying. He hasn’t even lifted his head from the pillow, but the bed beside him has been cold for so long there’s no doubt in his mind that he’s alone. How could he be so stupid?! To open himself up to just a cheap rehash of the heartbreak he already went through, a year before.

It was devastating. His ex wasn’t even all that much like Keith, aside from the obvious cockiness and superiority complex thing, but Lance is starting to wonder if that’s just a side effect of having two dicks if he’s being honest. No, his ex had never laughed at his dumb work stories, had never spent hours in his company just because he enjoyed it, had never put effort into taking Lance out on an actual date. They’d started out fuck buddies and even though the label had changed at Lance’s request, the feelings had never fully been there on the other side. It was unrequited the entire time. 

Lance was the one to make the first move and he was the one to call it off in the end, when he realized they were never going to want the same thing.

But… Keith. Keith was so committed. He’d pursued Lance with almost annoying insistence, worked hard to learn his likes and dislikes, his interests. And maybe in the very beginning he could use the whole sex thing as his reasoning behind it, but Lance made it so clear he had no interest in that type of relationship and Keith didn’t get pushy, but he didn’t give up either. He seemed content with whatever Lance wanted to give him.

Something about it being so low pressure, about Keith being so open with how he wanted him but not demanding anything from him anymore, it was the final straw. Lance couldn’t fucking deny what he wanted anymore, it just came blurting out of his stupid mouth right then and there, closing time at the bar. With the grace of a bumbling idiot, he looked his new best friend in the eye and suggested sex.

And now here he was, in a pathetic state. What would normally be a dull ache leftover from any human partner is a throbbing pain, shooting up his backside making him feel weak in the knees. But he’s so deeply hurt somewhere much deeper than that that the physical pain was no more than a welcome distraction.

He buried his face in his hands, trying to will himself not to cry.

He makes his way to the kitchen for a glass of water, gripping onto the wall for support and wincing with every step. Alright, final call, never sleeping with another dragon. He doesn’t care how fucking good and electric it feels in the moment, the morning after is always so hellish and-

The door to his apartment clicks, the lock coming undone. Lance pauses, hand braced on the counter, and watches as Keith stumbles into the living room with a massive paper bag in his arms. Lance swallows around the lump in his throat, willing himself to blend into the backdrop, to stay so very silent that Keith doesn’t look up and-

“Hey Lance! I was kinda hoping you’d be the type to sleep in late.” Keith flashes him this dazzling smile and Lance is right back where he started. He nods dumbly, taking a long sip of water and trying to compose himself. He’s not doing this, he’s not fucking falling for it again. He’s been with a guy like this, a guy that hurts his feelings over and over and then gives some half-assed apology or excuse for it. He’s not doing it. He’s supposed to be mad!

“I am when someone is sleeping next to me. Not when I’m cold and sore and alone-”

“I’m sorry, I tried to hurry back.” Keith crosses the room, tossing his purchases haphazardly onto the couch. He draws Lance into his arms in a hug and Lance lets out a pained gasp as searing pain shoots through him. Keith pulls back, lips set in a serious line.

“I’m fine.” Lance insists, the words out of his mouth before Keith can even ask. He is fine! Sure, it hurts right now, but he’ll get over it. He doesn’t want to be coddled and treated like a baby, he doesn’t want to see that smug grin set in, doesn’t want Keith to tease him like his ex always used to in a way that was more callous and cruel than it was loving. He doesn’t want any of it!

“I got you this.” He hadn’t even realized Keith had left his side, but he’s back with the paper bag on the counter and he’s grabbed a jar out of it. An average mason jar, a mysterious purple goop inside and a hand-written label taped to it. Lance must pull a face at the offering, because Keith lets out this breathy little chuckle and oh fuck, here we go again. “Healing salve. Custom made. By a really renowned witch, I trust her completely for everything I ever need.”

“What?” Lance asks dumbly, taking it from Keith’s hands eagerly now. He reads the label, the fine print scrawl, the signature at the bottom-

“You, um, kinda seemed like you might need it.” Keith looks adorably awkward, given the subject matter. He isn’t smirking, he isn’t smug in the slightest. He looks so bashful that it almost hurts, almost makes Lance want to wrap him up in another hug. It’s just… cute. 

“Keith, did you go to Pidge?” 

“You know her?” 

“Yeah? Is there anyone in this whole city that doesn’t? She’s the best of the best. Her magic is so strong, anything she brews is practically gold.” Lance wipes the stunned smile off his face as the realization sets in what this means. He looks up at Keith, eyes narrowed in a glare. “How much did this cost you? Seriously? I can pay you back. I will pay you back. I’m fine, I would have been fine, I just needed to-”

“Please. Just use it.” Keith interrupted him, a pleading look in his eyes. It’s not entirely unlike the night before when he was losing control, when he was on edge and losing himself to emotion. He’s frightened by how intensely he’s feeling all over again, but this time it’s worry consuming him, not lust. 

Lance stands there dumbly as Keith shoves the jar into his hands with more force. He steps closer, nuzzling into the curve of Lance’s neck, mindful of the many bitemarks left behind there. “All night long, you kept fucking whimpering in your sleep, Lance. It’s worse than you’re letting on. Don’t think I don’t notice the fact you’re hobbling.”

Lance scowls.

“I can take a good dicking, Keith! In case I need to remind you, you’re not the first-”

“I know!” A growl ripped its way from Keith’s throat, the sound startling both of them. He took a step back, running his hand through his hair. “I _ know _ I’m not the first. I can’t change that. But, Lance, I’m yours right now. If you want me. And I’m trying to be the best right now I can be.”

“Sorry. Not used to this whole being shown affection thing. I’m suspicious by nature.”

“It’s okay. I know.” Keith assures him, grabbing his hand and threading their fingers together. Lance stares down at the embrace with a giddiness that’s unmatched. “I’d be suspicious of me too, I know I don’t seem like the romantic type. I… never thought I was? I’m gonna give it my damn best though, I can promise you that.”

“You’re doing a pretty good job so far. No complaints here.” Lance pauses. He rethinks his statement. He pulls away for Keith and makes for a dramatic exit, ends up nearly collapsing under his own weight instead. Keith wraps one strong arm around his waist and catches him. “Well, one complaint.”

“What?”

“Morning cuddles. Let me introduce you to the wonders of them. See if you ever make the rookie mistake of leaving my bed before noon after this, huh?”

\--

Keith isn’t exactly sure that he_ likes _ morning cuddles, but he doesn’t have the heart to tell Lance that. It’s a whole lot of being used as a mattress, having his gut elbowed repeatedly, and having his calves used as foot warmers when Lance decides to shove his fucking ice blocks along Keith’s leg and okay, can anyone blame him for snapping at Lance when he's pretty sure he's doing it on purpose? He's hardly finished shouting before Lance has a hand clasped over his mouth and is shoving him back down against the bed.

On the contrary, Keith finds he is _ quite _ partial to morning sex. Lance folds his tail to the side and pins it there as he fucks Keith open on his fingers, cooing the most disgustingly sweet compliments and praises into Keith’s hair. It’s under his breath, Keith isn’t even entirely sure if he’s supposed to be listening this closely, but how could he not? He’s blushing so hot he thinks he might set the bedsheets on fire, maybe burn Lance’s fingers where they’re pressed so damned fucking far inside of him, but Lance just laughs at him like he doesn’t recognize the danger.

He spends the next couple days spoiling and pampering Lance as the salve helps him make a complete recovery. If they’re being honest, he was healed in a matter of twelve hours, but Keith kind of likes taking care of him. It turns out he does have a caring streak to him, he's just a little lost and confused and needs guidance on how to use it. Lance is good at telling him what to do. Keith finds he doesn't mind.

And if he cashed out the extra money to buy an industrial sized jar of homemade lube from the witch specifically brewed for, um, “well-endowed” partners, Lance never has to know.

Except, he does eventually find out, when Pidge comes into the bar and loudly asks him if he’s overcome the obstacles of being a thin mint with double stuf oreo dreams. Keith, who has taken on a humble job as a dishwasher in the back of the bar, isn’t sure whether to beg her not to elaborate or if he should just drown himself in the sink and call it a day.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ey, what can I say at this point? I don't have any shame left in me. I'm out here making the monsterfucking content I always wanted to read in the fandoms I was in. I'm wandering through the ruins of the klance fandom just fuckig turning all of my content into monsters and porn. If I write ANYTHING klance from here on out that doesn't involve monsters or porn, just assume I'm being held at gunpoint and call for help.
> 
> So, few quick things. This is a twitter thread I posted on my nsfw twitter which is almost entirely klance content as of right now, and the username is @redgaysonly if you wanna check that out! I post snippets of nsfw fics im working on and stuff like that. 
> 
> Second quick thing, I'm HOPEFULLY going to be doing a ton of klance monsterfucking oneshots in October. My original plan was to do daily stories, idk if that's gonna happen, but it'd be at least a couple a week. I want to get as much klance as I can pumped out as quick as I can because I'm starting on some new creative ventures and I won't have as much time to focus on klance in the new year, though I'm sure inspiration will still hit me bc Keith is my emotional support character.
> 
> But yeah, I just had so many monster-themed wips that I figured I'd try to wrap them all up and send them off together in October, my favorite month of the year, my birth month, the time i am Most Powerful and Most Full of Snickers Bars
> 
> alright!!! that's all!!! thanks for your time!!! i hope u all find two dick keith as Sex-c as i do!!!!
> 
> twitter/tumblr @melancholymango  
nsfw acc (18+) on twitter where I post predominantly klance @redgaysonly


End file.
